Cats in the Cradle
by MoniNicole94
Summary: Everyone knows about Steve's relationship with Peggy, but what about Tony?


**Warnings: This will be right in the feels. And maybe some slight spoilers for Civil War?**

Peggy was staying in the guest house on the Stark estate. She had been for a while now, while trying to help Howard to get a struggling organization off the ground. It was very early in the morning, and she had just gotten to sleep, when the piercing cry of a baby crying could be heard coming from the main house. She set up quickly, gun in hand. She made her way outside and saw the lights turning on in the house. After a moment, Jarvis came outside, carrying a little baby and rocking him.

"He loves the clean air." He explained. "He's just so fussy tonight."

"Why are his parents not helping him?" Peggy asked, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Ana came out then, tying her robe around her.

"They try. They really do." Ana said, taking baby Stark from her husband and rocking him. "They're just…not here right now."

"Are you telling me that they went on a trip and just left their child here?!" Peggy asked, absolutely appalled. "Howard should be ashamed of himself!"

"Well, in Mrs. Stark's defense, she wished to take him with her, but Mr. Stark said it just would not be safe." Jarvis said.

"Yeah, I'm sure that the Caribbean isn't safe at all." She sighed. "Here, let me take him." She took the baby from Ana and rocked him gently, calming him down.

"Oh Peggy! You're a natural." Ana exclaimed. Peggy just smiled some then looked down at the little boy in her arms.

"Don't worry Anthony. Aunt Peggy's got you. And I'll always be here for you."

 **Four Years Later**

"Dad?" Little Tony asked, dragging his favorite blanket behind him. "Daddy?"

"Oh honey, he's out of town." Maria said. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Tony pouted. Instead of showing her what he had drawn for Howard, he crumpled it up and threw it down before running to his room. Peggy was over, visiting Ana, and saw this. Maria teared up some.

"Oh Peggy, I just don't know what to do." Maria said. "All he wants to do is show stuff to Howard, but he's always so busy with all his new projects. And that stupid Stark Expo." Maria picked up the piece of paper to throw it away, but Peggy stopped her.

"I'll go talk to Tony." Peggy said. Maria nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks Peg." She said. Peggy smiled and went to Tony's room with the drawing in her hand. She knocked.

"Go away." Tony cried. Peggy sighed. She was going to kill Howard for hurting this sweet little boy. Peggy opened the door and walked in. "Aunt Peggy." He reached for a hug, which she gladly gave.

"Hey, it's ok." She said, rubbing Tony's back, feeling him cry. "I know your dad loves you very much. He's just doing a lot of work to keep you safe."

"But, my picture." He said, pointing at it. Peggy flattened it to show a crude drawing of what would, someday, become the Iron Man suit. She had to smile.

"I will make sure he gets it." She said, kissing Tony's forehead. "Why don't you take a nap? And maybe when you wake up, we'll go get some ice cream." Tony smiled.

"With sprinkles?" He asked. She giggled some and nodded.

"Of course."

Peggy went to her office and hung the picture in it. She knew Howard would see it, but she wanted Tony to know that somebody cared.

Seventeen Years Later

He cried more when Ana and Jarvis died then when his own father did. He stood, stone faced at the funeral, Peggy at his side, holding his hand. Tony was upset that Maria was gone. She was his mother and she truly loved him.

But as for Howard, he could honestly care less.

"Tony? Are you okay?" Peggy asked after the service. They were the only ones standing there, looking at the two freshly buried graves.

"I'm fine Aunt Peggy." Tony said. The AI he had been working on then chirped to life, telling Tony he had a text message.

"Have you ever thought of a name for that thing yet?" She asked. "Maybe name it after your mother or father?"

"I named him after someone that was more of a father to me than Howard ever was." Tony said. "Meet JARVIS." Peggy had to smile some. She rubbed his back a little. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." Peggy sighed but nodded. She knew this was Tony's way of grieving. And, in his defense, Howard wasn't exactly father of the year.

Eighteen Years Later

Peggy was resting in bed, reading a book, when there was a knock on her door. She knew Sharon was busy with the academy, and everyone else she knew to visit was busy or dead. Her spy senses kicked in and she laid her book down. But the door opened to reveal a familiar face.

"Hey Aunt Peggy." Tony said, smiling. He was pretty beaten up and had a fresh piece of glowing jewelry thanks to Afghanistan. He came in carrying a bouquet for her. She raised a hand to her open mouth and tears filled her eyes.

"Oh Anthony. What happened to you?" She asked. Tony shyly made his way into the room.

"Oh, I decided to take a vacation in the Middle East. Nothing much." He shrugged and placed the flowers on her nightstand before kissing her forehead. Her hand shakily reached out and touched the arc reactor.

"My sweet, sweet boy. What have they done to you?" She asked. Tony looked over by the flowers and saw a framed picture. His drawing. A small, wallet sized photo of Steve was lodged into the corner, right by Tony's name.

"They made me into the man you always told me I could be." He said. Peggy didn't watch much TV, so she didn't see all the coverage about Tony's forced vacation or anything like that. And her mind was starting to slip away.

"Anthony Stark, you've always been the man I knew you could be."

Today

"Sir?" Vision asked, looking at Tony. He was standing at the window, looking over the city. He hadn't said a word in hours and the drink he had made himself was still full. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh JARVIS…I mean Vision." Tony sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Steve?"

"He went to Ms. Carter's funeral." Vision explained. Tony nodded.

"Oh, right. That was today. I forgot." Vision knew he was lying, but decided to do the human thing and ignore it.

"I will be with Wanda if you need me." He said, before leaving. Once he was gone, Tony let some tears fall.

"I'll make things right Aunt Peggy." He looked over at the counter. Vision had missed it, but Tony had gotten a package earlier in the morning. Something from the Carter estate that was meant for him. Inside the box were various pictures and such.

And a faded drawing in a frame.


End file.
